1. Field of the Inventions
This application relates to climate control, and more specifically, to climate control of a seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,021 and U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0264086 disclose examples of individualized climate control systems for automobile seats. These climate control systems include a distribution system comprising a combination of channels and passages formed in the cushion of the automobile seat. Climate conditioned air is supplied to these channels and passages by a climate control device. The climate conditioned air flows through the channels and passages to cool or heat the space adjacent the surface of the automobile seat. Such climate control systems are increasingly popular features in automobiles.
Motorized wheelchairs are typically used by people that are confined to a bed or chair and are unable to use a manual wheelchair. Motorized wheelchairs are commonly powered by a pair of electric motors. A rechargeable battery is typically mounted beneath the wheelchair seat and electrically connected to the electric motors. Users of motorized wheelchairs are often confined to the wheelchair for long periods of time. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide the benefits of the climate control systems used in automobiles to a motorized wheelchair. However, there have been problems in adapting existing climate control systems for automobiles to motorized wheelchairs. For example, the cushions of a motorized wheelchair are typically thinner than that of an automobile seat. Accordingly, it can be difficult to position a distribution system within the cushion of a motorized wheelchair without compromising the comfort of the cushion. In addition, as compared to an automobile, the overall size and configuration of the climate control system must be smaller for a motorized wheelchair.